


Midnight Rendezvous

by mzyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, Crushes, Hypervigilant Character, Kuroo convinces Tsukki to do dumb things, Kuroo wants to know Tsukki, Lots of blushing, M/M, Nighttime, POV Alternating, Sneaking Out, Training Camp, during summer training camp, they're both so gay omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzyz/pseuds/mzyz
Summary: the best night of Tsukishima Kei's life is when a certain Nekoma captain convinces him to escape summer training camp and just live a little(aka kuroo-san has a big gay crush)





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> just a kurotsuki idea i thought of on the bus, because the world needs more fluffy kurotsuki in it
> 
> note: i've never actually been to Saitama, so like, i don't know if what i wrote is accruate to the place or not. enjoy, nonetheless though ～(^з^)-☆

The night was still and quiet. Everything around Tsukishima was silent, save the soft snores and heavy breathing of his teammates. Yamaguchi was curled up, closest to Tsukishima. His lips parted softly, and a quiet huff of a breath was let out. A few people away, Kageyama and Hinata were cuddled up together, and every once in awhile, one would let out a soft moan of sleep or twitch. No noise went past Tsukishima's ears, he heard everything. 

He, especially, heard the soft tapping at the window, pebbles landing against the glass. Tsukishima scooted off the mat, careful not to stir his sleeping best friend. He tiptoed to the window and pressed his fingers against the cool material. Peering out, he saw cat-like eyes staring up at him and a mischevious grin seemingly flickering in the dark. None other than the Nekoma captain was standing outside the classroom, a handful of stone in his palm, waving at Tsukishima.

 _This_ , Tsukishima thinks,  _is the day I die._

"What are you doing here?" Tsukishima mouths at Kuroo. Kuroo only grinned wider in response and gestured to the blonde to come outside, where he was. Tsukishima shook his head. "You're crazy," he mouthed. 

Kuroo's eyes widened in a pleading manner, and he clasped his hands together, begging the fellow middle blocker to join him. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but something was tugging at him, whispering to go outside. Sighing, Tsukishima grabbed his glasses off the floor, where he was laying. 

 _This is insane_ , he tells himself, as he makes his way (as quietly as possible, not to get caught by his captain or mom-like vice-captain) to the classroom door. Yet, no matter how many times the rational part of his brain tries to force him back into the mat, next to Yamaguchi, another part of him wants to run to Kuroo. And he doesn't understand it all, all he knows is that he's making his way down the dark corridor. The unpredictability of it all draws him closer and closer to the door, to Kuroo.

His footsteps echo down the tiled floors and he fears waking up another team or, worse, their coaches. When he approaches the door, it takes him a second before he opens it. Like he's questioning his sanity, the last chance to turn back.  _Am I really doing this?_ he asks himself,  _am I really sneaking out to spend time with that terror of a captain?_

 _I guess so_ , are his thoughts as he twists his metal door handle and steps into the cool summer air. Kuroo turns around, his face lighting up upon seeing Tsukishima. Tsukishima crosses over to him.

"Why am I here?" he asks, immediately. Kuroo's grin is too easy for Tsukishima's liking. Too nonchalant, like sneaking out in the middle of the night is just another boring event in his life. 

"Ah, Tsukki, don't you want to hang out with the coolest captain here?"

Tsukishima snorts, sarcastically, "you? The coolest captain here. Alright, Kuroo-san, whatever helps you sleep at night. Also, don't call me 'Tsukki.'"

Kuroo raises and eyebrow and responds, cheekily, "so does that mean I can call you 'Kei?'"

"No," Tsukishima pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "No, you may not." 

"Anyways," Kuroo said, putting a hand behind his head and running his fingers down his neck, "wanna go out for ramen or something? I know a pretty good place a few blocks from the park, cheap too. I brought money, the gentleman should always pay on the first date."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, placing a hand against his hip and shifting his weight from his left foot to his right foot. "Aren't we gonna get caught, sneaking off of school grounds?" 

Kuroo waved his hand in Tsukishima's face, a form of dismissal. "Nah, I do it all the time. It's okay. Me and Bokuto go out and do fun things after everyone goes to bed." Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, causing the boy to blush sheepishly. "Okay fine, we got a block away and Bokuto pissed himself in fear, cuz he thought we were gonna get caught and ran back into the school saying that Akaashi would worry about him when he's gone." 

Tsukishima chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth to stop the minimal laughter from escaping his lips. Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima, his already flushed face going redder when he heard Tsukishima's slight laugh. "Anyways, should we go?"

"If we're not gonna get caught, why not? I'm so tired of eating the same things, ramen might be nice," Tsukishima thought for a second, then added, "as long as you're paying." 

The two walked down the white staircase into the parking lot, where Tsukishima remembered coming in, three days ago. He remembered Kuroo and Kenma coming out to greet them, and Lev a little while later. Tsukishima also, ruefully, remembers having to look away when he saw Kuroo's face peer into Karasuno's bus. It was something Tsukishima has tried his hardest to repress, to shove in the deepest parts of his heart so no one could find out. The young middle-blocker seemed to be harboring a crush on the older one. 

 _Perhaps_ , Tsukishima thought, as he walked out of the school gates with Kuroo by his side,  _my dumb crush is why I felt the ned to join Kuroo tonight._

The two walked in silence for the majority of the trip, Tsukishima taking in every bit of the new place. Kuroo had been here many times, but Tsukishima has only left Miyagi a handful of times. The night was alive, a pleasant change of pace from the idle, stuffy classroom that Tsukishima laid in, not too long ago. 

Kuroo caught sight of Tsukishima's slightly widened eyes as they passed shops, resturants, and people. Kuroo nudged Tsukishima with his hip, slightly, to get his attention, The blonde glared at him.

"What?"

"You've never been around here at night, have you?"

"Correction," Tsukishima responded, "I've never been here at all."

"Ah," Kuroo drawled, "so I suppose you have to thank for taking you out."

"I suppose I do," Tsukishima mused. When he saw Kuroo's face lift up when he heard Tsukishima acknowledging his efforts, so the teen added, "but I won't."

"You're really salty," Kuroo replied, not missing a beat in Tsukishima's banter, "you know, they should call you Saltishima."

"Please don't do that, Kuroo-san." 

* * *

 

When the pair arrived at the noodle shop, Kuroo pushed the door open and a chipper bell rung out. Tsukishima was too busy taking in and analyzing his new surroundings, he didn't see the familiar faces, laughing in the back.

_Their coaches._

Sure enough, Takeda-sensei, Ukai, Nekomata and a plethora of coaches from the other schools were sat at a wide table towards the end of the restaurant. Ukai and Nekomata were flushed, holding beers and everyone was cheering. Hard for Tsukishima to miss, but he did. Luckily for Kuroo, he didn't.

Swiftly, in a panic, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima by the collar of his white t-shirt and booked it back out the door. And he didn't stop running, he sprinted a whole block, until they were in the park, before he stopped to take a breath. He had dragged a confused Tsukishima along with him, who was hacking out his lungs due to the frantic Kuroo nearly strangling him with his own t-shirt. 

"Kuroo-san,  _what the fuck?"_

Kuroo's face was red (almost as red as the intoxicated coaches, all the way back in the ramen restaurant, but he really didn't want to think about that), and he was leaning over, hands on his knees and face downcast. He was breathing heavily. "Jesus Tsukki, for someone so skinny, you sure are hard to pull."

"Well," snapped Tsukishima, "you can't drag someone by their collar and expect it to be a walk in the frickin' park."

Kuroo looked up, "our coaches were in there, Tsukki, every single one of them. They were so drunk, we could've been caught."

Tsukishima was silent for a few seconds, stirring in the new information. Finally, he spoke, "even Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san?" Kuroo nodded, and Tsukishima went quiet again. 

"Tsukish--"

Kuroo was cut off by laughter. Beautiful, tinkling laughter. Shocked, Kuroo stared at the blonde as he clutched his sides, the roaring laughter causing him to bend over. Kuroo's cheeks lit up a bright pink as Tsukishima continued to laugh. It wasn't the normal "i'm-better-than-you" Tsukishima laugh. Or even the "you're-so-dumb-holy-shit." It was real, pure and genuine mirth erupting from Tsukishima's mouth. It was the type where the skin behind his eyes crinkle 'cause he's smiling so widely. The type where tears sprung to his eyes. The type where your sides shake so hard, you can't stand.

And  _god_ , Kuroo thinks,  _I'm so gay._

Tsukishima finally regains his balance and his loud laugh turns into soft chuckles. He wipes the corners of his golden-brown eyes, where tears had started to form. "Sorry," he stifles a chuckle midsentence, "I can't believe out of all the restaurants, we walked into the one where out coaches where drinking themselves sick."

"Only us," Kuroo agrees, scrambling to cover up the fact his heart was pounding a million times a second in his chest. 

"So, where to next? Preferably somewhere our coaches won't find us."

"Uh, yeah, I know a sushi place, but we have to walk through the park," Kuroo muttered, brushing off his red shorts. "Is that okay?"

The corners of Tsukishima's lips twitch upwards in a half-smile that Kuroo will _gladly_ accept. A half smile from Tsukishima is better than the normal, sullen expression that crossed his face. Hell, he would even take that.  _I am hopeless for this boy_ , Kuroo thinks, as they start walking. 

Kuroo likes noticing things about Tsukishima. He's a hard person to notice things about, unlike Bokuto, who isn't just an open book, he's practically screaming for someone to read him. Tsukishima is reserved, he's built high, high walls for the sole purpose of no one scaling them. However, Kuroo likes to look for cracks in his wall's foundation. Something he can peer into, closer to knowing the true Tsukishima Kei. 

Any observation Kuroo gets, he's grateful for. And tonight, this amazing night, he's been getting so many. Take, for instance, the way Tsukishima analyzes everything. His eyes are always darting around, he's always scanning his surroundings. And Kuroo finds that fascinating. 

Or, yet another example, how his eyes smile. It's no lie that Tsukishima doesn't express emotion much, but Kuroo has found something; his eyes don't lie. They brighten when something excites him. They darken when he's upset. It's like he's one person, but an entirely new one behind those massive walls. And Kuroo is determined to break one down, to know the  _real_ Tsukishima Kei. 

"The lights are nice," Kuroo says, desperate to make conversation after three minutes of pure silence. 

"They are," Tsukishima replies.

"Aw, c'mon, give me a little more Tsukki. At least I was brave enough to try and start a conversation."

"On lights?" Tsukishima's voice was laced with amusement. "Wow, how conversational-worthy, Kuroo-san."

"Don't call me that," Kuroo blurts out, suddenly. Both boys are taken aback by his sudden outburst. Kuroo flushes (he's blushed so much the past night, he's starting to sense a pattern). "I-I mean, you don't have to call me that. 'Kuroo-san,' I mean. You...you can call me Tetsurou, you know, if you want."

Tsukishima thinks this over, before giving a nod. "Okay, I will, Tetsurou." 

Kuroo gives Tsukishima a brazen smirk, "so does that mean I can call you 'Kei?'"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and snorts, "In your dreams,  _Tetsu_."

"Jeez, so cold, Tsukki."

* * *

 

Tsukishima doesn't remember he's eaten with someone besides his family members or Yamaguchi (but, let's be real, Yamaguchi is basically an honorary Tsukishima). It must have been ages, the last time he can recall was at the "mandatory" Karasuno sleepover, for "team bonding" (as Daichi put it), and that was months ago. 

Tsukishima found himself realizing it was nice to eat with Kuroo. He was a different person than when he wasn't on the court, but at the same time, he hadn't changed at all. Tsukishima looked up from his bowl, listening to Kuroo blabber about Bokuto and their feats.

"...so then Bokuto and I fuckin' bolted out of the pet store, the dog still in out hands and--"

"Kuro--, erm, I mean, Tetsurou?"

"Yeah, Tsukki?" Kuroo responded, shoving a piece of sashimi into his mouth. 

"Why did you call me out here tonight?"

"So ungrateful," Kuroo teased, pointing one of his chopsticks at Tsukishima's direction. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, "why not? I mean, I don't know you very well. And, if I'm supposed to give you blocking tips, then shouldn't we be friends first?"

"First of all," Tsukishima countered, "you don't need to be friends to teach someone how to block a volleyball. Second of all, I don't make friends."

Kuroo was quiet, then his shit-eating (but handsome, though Tsukishima would never say so out loud) spread across his features, "doesn't mean you can't try to be my friend. I already consider us lifetime pals."

"God help me," Tsukishima took a bite of rice, "if we were lifetime pals."

"Are you saying you don't wanna grow old with me Tsukishima? I'm hurt, really, you've wounded me."

Tsukishima opened his mouth to respond, then closed it and only muttered a  _'tch'_ under his breath. The reason he didn't say anything was too embarrassing. Because it wasn't as though he never thought of growing old with Kuroo. It was one of the most distressing thoughts he'd ever had. A stupid crush, right? It wasn't like Kuroo felt any reciprocating emotions. 

"No words? I suppose then we  _have_ to grow old together. Me, you, Bo, and Akaashi should all get a big house in Miyagi together, right? And then we can get matching rocking chairs."

"That sounds like my own, personal hell," Tsukishima replied, but Kuroo's eyebrows raised when he saw the pink tint on Tsukishima's cheekbones. 

* * *

 

The two took to the park again, crossing back. 

"Can we take another way back?" Tsukishima spoke up, surprising Kuroo. 

"Uh, sure, why?"

"Idiot, I've never been to Saitama, I want to see it." 

Kuroo grinned, softly and led Tsukshima to a path left. The path was narrow and winding. Tree branches reached down, their leaves brushed against Tsuksihima and Kuroo's cheeks and gently shook from the summer wind that floated into them. Fireflies danced and flickered on and off. It was straight out of a shitty rom-com that Kuroo's ex-girlfriend forced him to go to twice a month. It almost made him sick, just how cliche it was. 

A moonlit walk in the park, complete with fireflies. It was so utterly cheesy, it made Kuroo's heart thump so loud he foolishly wondered if Tsukishima could hear it too. The path led past a lake. It was still, save a few ripples. Tsukishima walked to it and crouched down. 

Kuroo stared at Tsukshima staring into the water. It was a serene moment, no sound anywhere. Tsukishima dipped his hand into the chill water and swished it back and forth. Kuroo crouched down next to him. Except he didn't watch the water, intently, he watched Tsukshima. 

"Can I help you?" Tsukishima asked, but it wasn't bitter like it usually was. His voice was hushed and almost...fragile? Kuroo didn't know Tsukishima voice could be such a thing. Then again, he had learned so many new things about Tsukishima these past few hours. 

"No, this is fine." 

 

Tsukishima and Kuroo took their time walking back. They stopped in stores, bought ice cream. They enjoyed each other's company, something Kuroo had longed to do since he set eyes on the tall blonde, just spend time with him. See his eyes smile, even if his lips didn't do the same. 

They were wandering through a sports store and Kuroo was paying for a volleyball on a keychain when he pulled out his phone and checked the time. Almost 1 in the morning. His eyes widened and he darted to where Tsukishima was looking at some workout clothes. He grabbed Tsukishima's wrist.

"It's 12:55!" Kuroo told him and Tsukishima's eyes widened. 

"No way. We should, um, we should head back."

"Yeah," Kuroo reluctantly agreed. He fished in his pocket to make sure the keychain was still in there and the two headed out of the store. They walked at their own pace back, fast but slow enough to maintain a simple conversation and allow Tsukishima to look around his surroundings. 

* * *

When they walked back up the stairs, a sense of sadness filled Tsukishima's heart. The night with Kuroo was over, he had to return to the classroom with all his teammates, and Kuroo to another room with all his. 

But he found himself happy at the same time, the night made him feel so  _alive_. Kuroo made him feel things he didn't know he could feel. Excited. 

"So, I guess we're here," Kuroo mumbled, awkwardly. He kicked at the grass and stared at is shoes. Then, he looked up at Tsukishima. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight...I really enjoyed myself."

"I did too," Tsukishima admitted. He stood a shaky step closer to Kuroo. "Thanks for dinner and stuff. It was nice to see the city, I guess."

"Anytime," Kuroo replied. Both boys knew what they wanted, at this point, it boiled down to who would act on it. Kuroo took a breath and pulled out the volleyball keychain from his pant's pocket. He held it out to Tsukshima, looking away, "I got this for you. So you don't forget our night. Not...heh, not that I'm forgettable. You never know."

Tsukishima took it, slowly, and rubbed his thumb over the curved sides of the small sphere. Then he looked up at Kuroo. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out because Kuroo's lips were being pressed onto his. His eyes flew open, wider than ever. Kuroo's lips were soft and warm against his own. He was passionate in even the smallest kiss. Slowly, Tsukishima melted into Kuroo's kiss and placed his hands against Kuroo's cheeks.

He kissed back. Kuroo's hands linked behind Tsukishima's head, his fingers twirling around the slight blonde curls. Kuroo smiled in between Tsukishima's lips, realizing Tsukishima didn't push him away in disgust. Tsukishima whined, slightly, and Kuroo began to kiss him again. It was perfect, it really was. They were both running on an endorphin high, happiness spilled from their emotions and they were kissing under the stars.

In a stupidly stereotypical way, it was perfect. 

Breaking apart, Tsukishima's cheeks were ready to set on fire. He groaned and buried his face in Kuroo's shoulder, right in the crook of his neck. Kuroo laughed and played with his soft hair as Tsukishima muttered, "I really hate you." 

Hand in hand, they made their way to the door where, hours ago, an eternity ago, Tsukishima had walked out to greet him. They stopped before pushing it open. In a way, going back inside was like letting it all fade away. Going back inside, they weren't free. Tsukishima looked back at Kuroo, who wore the same upset expression as Tsukishima. 

"Well," Tsukishima muttered, dropping Kuroo's hand. It lingered when Tsukishima let it go before drifting back to Kuroo's side. "Goodnight, Tetsurou."

"Goodnight Tsukki."

"Don't call me 'Tsukki.'"

"So does that mean I can call you 'Kei?"

Tsukishima was silent for three or four seconds, "yes. You can call me Kei." With that, Tsukishima opened the door and into the even darker corridor. 

He felt like he was floating as he made his way back to Karasuno's room. A far cry from the reluctant, heavy steps he took hours ago. He wished he could wipe the stupidly wide grin from his face. Smiling like that made his cheeks ache, but he couldn't. The mere thought of Nekoma's idiot captain kept his smile on his lips for longer than it should be on.  _God_ , Tsukishima thought _, I really am hopeless._

He opened the door open and slid next to Yamaguchi, setting his glasses next to him. And he fell asleep with the same foolish, naive smile dancing on his features. 

* * *

 

Kuroo stood outside as the door closed behind Tsukis--Kei. As it closed behind Kei (Kuroo almost had a heart attack when he mentally said Kei). He waited a few seconds, letting the events of the night fully sink in.  _He kissed Tsukishima Kei_ , the idea was almost unfathomable to Kuroo.

Then, he too walked into the school. He heard Tsukishima's light footsteps echo through the hollow hallway and disappear into Karasuno's assigned classroom. He grinned, slightly, and walked towards Nekoma's. 

Opening the door, he surveyed the scene. Lev was snoring, too loudly for anyone in the room's comfort. Yaku's lips puttered, letting out soft breaths. Kenma was curled up, his PSP in his hands, protectively. He smiled at that. He smiled at everything, the smile was due to, and only to, Tsukishima. 

 _The best night of my life_ , were Kuroo's sleepy thoughts as his eyelids grew heavy when he sunk down into his mat.  _The best night of my life, all thanks to Tsukishima Kei._

 


End file.
